1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field effect transistor (FET) controlled AC/DC power conversion circuit and its application and more particularly, to an AC/DC power conversion circuit which can convert an AC power source of higher voltage into a DC power source of lower voltage and its application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional AC/DC high AC voltage to low DC voltage power conversion circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, an AC power source 100 is connected to a voltage transformation circuit 200, after the AC voltage is converted into a DC voltage, it is stabilized with a voltage stabilizer 300 for supplying to a DC load 400. In this scheme, the transformation circuit 200 may be either a simple circuit or a rather complicated circuit. With a simple circuit, the voltage is stepped down by an externally added power consuming element which produces high thermal loss, whereas in the case of utilizing a complicated circuit, the power conversion efficiency may be higher, but material cost is inevitably increased.
The present invention has been made to eliminate the above-described shortcomings inherent to the conventional techniques.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an AC/DC power conversion circuit in which an additional power consuming element is not required so as to eliminate causing an undesired power loss in voltage transformation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an AC/DC power conversion circuit which is simple in construction so that the production cost can be reduced.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an AC/DC power conversion circuits, which by virtue of its advantageous features of high efficiency and low heat loss, is applicable for driving small numbers of LEDs, and moreover, is suitable for applying this circuit mode to LED candle lights, chandeliers, night bulbs, flash lights, and the likes.
For fuller understanding of the nature, objects and advantages of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.